Under the Moonlight
by All-Star Klutz
Summary: Trowa fell in love, but he had to leave her. Now he misses her and wants to see her. How does Heero help? R and R!


Author's Note: This is slightly predicable. But I wanted to write a Trowa romance fic. So ha! Please R and R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Under The Moonlight 

Trowa Barton paused, surrounded by the darkness of night. The only light came from the full moon overhead and the occasional lightning from an approaching storm that was quickly moving in. His forest green eyes took in the lake before him. He had been here before. It had not been the same lake, but he had stood under a full moon, as a storm approached him. His mind took him back to that time, uncontrollably. He had stood there as OZ mobile dolls had flown overhead, and raindrops had poured down onto him. It was during the time that he had infiltrated Mariemaia Khushrenada's troops, at the time that Earth had named the Endless Waltz. Trowa remembers that time well. It was where he had met Oni Nakiwaru. She was a pilot; she was a good pilot. She had earned the name 'The Huntress' from her peers. Trowa thought about the first time that they had met.

            She had just come back from a mission. Oni had jumped down from the cockpit of her Seperent mobile suit, catching Trowa's attention. The first thing that he saw was long copper hair. It hung in curls, to the mid of her back. Turning to him, he found himself staring into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. She tilted her head to one side, as if confused by Trowa's sudden presence. It was that time that this girl spoke for the first time

            "You must be new around here," her voice betrayed her energetic and open personality. "I'm Oni Nakiwaru," she stated and offered her hand.

            "Trowa Barton," he stated simply, shaking her hand.

            "Trowa Barton," she said as if testing his name. "Well let me show you around, Trowa," she said with a smile. She led him away without waiting for his answer.

            Presently, rain began to fall. The rain brought Trowa out of his past memories. He pulled the trench coat tighter around him, but didn't move from his present location. He watched the rain as it hit the reflection of the moon. Making the moon appear to dance. His thoughts went back to the past. During the short time of his infiltration, he and Oni were rarely apart. He found her positive views on life fascinating, and never grew tired talking to her. It had been hard for him to leave, but in the end, he had. Being a Gundam pilot was his first priority. From that time on, every time he fought a Seperent, he wondered if he was fighting Oni. A few weeks later, he finally gave in admitted to his fellow pilots that he had fallen in love with an enemy pilot. When the war with Mariemaia ended, Trowa had tried to find Oni. Even imploring Heero and his other friends to help him. But he had found not such luck.

            He looked up at the moon. It's been seven months, and I can still her face in my mind, as clear as the first time I had saw her. Why did you have to be taken from me Oni? Why did we have to be enemies? Did I kill you on the battlefield? Or are you still alive, in the arms of another man? Trowa hung his head, and silent tears fell from his closed eyes. The tears streaked down his face and mingled with the falling rain. 

Finally the rain began to slack, and the sky began to clear. Trowa still stood by the lake, his head hung low, and his spirit even lower. He had watched his friends fall in love, and yet he could not find they're same joy. Oh Oni, he thought. How I miss you? We may have only known each other a short time, but you stole my heart, and I'll never love another.

As he stood there, he noticed another figure approaching. They stood across the lake, and gazed into the waters, as if reliving another time. Trowa knew how they must feel. He felt the same. He pulled he collar up around his neck, and decided that if he stayed any longer that he would break down in the presence of a stranger. With one last look to the stars and moon overhead, he turned to go back to his empty apartment, and try to sleep without dreaming the one he loved.

"Trowa?" A familiar voice called to him. He stopped. He knew that voice. It was the voice of Oni. Turning back, he saw the stranger running toward him. "Trowa!" As she neared he could finally make out her face in the moonlight.

"Oni!" The two that were separated flung themselves into each other's arms, and under that full moon, they shared their first kiss. Trowa cupped her face in his hands, as he kissed ever inch of her face. "Oni! Oh Oni! How I missed so! How did you find me?" Oni grasped his hands, and grinned.

"Your old friend, Heero. He found me a few days ago, and when I heard that you were still alive, I came down here as fast as I could. Oh Trowa, when you left I thought that I'd never see you again, and I thought that I'd never get to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too, Oni!" Trowa cried happily. Tears fell down Oni's face. "Why are you crying love?"

"I'm just so happy!" she said as she hugged him close. "Don't ever leave again. Please, don't ever leave me again, Trowa."

"I promise. I promise you Oni. I'll never leave you again," he said and sealed his promise with a passionate kiss.

Relena leaned against Heero with a sigh, as she watched her friend reunite with his love.

"That was sweet of you Heero," she said with a smile as she looked up at him. Heero drew her close to him, as he watched his friend.

"Everyone deserves to be happy, and Trowa deserves it most of all."

"That he does, dear, that he does." Relena said as she and Heero shared they're own kiss under the moonlight.


End file.
